Out Of The Black
by indiegal
Summary: Modern day AU in which Katrina and Gabriel are about to play the biggest gig of their career, but Katrina is more than a little distracted by the cute sound engineer.


The gig was a big deal for them. Sponsored by a local record shop as part of a festival, The Chrysanthemum was by far the biggest venue they'd played and Katrina was swinging from excited to terrified quicker than her mother's old grandfather clock. Gabriel had been characteristically chilled out about it all, lounging on the futon in her apartment laughing at her while she paced up and down trying to finalise the set list. But that was all in the past now, and they were pulling into the loading bay outside the theatre. Katrina parked with enough space to open both the doors of the van and the venue and gave Gabriel a prod.

'Hey, sleeping beauty. We're here.' Gabriel grunted and lifted his hat off his face.

'Already?' Katrina chuckled.

'It's been three hours. You've been snoring for two.' He pushed himself into a more upright position and grimaced.

'Jesus Kat, I'm sorry! We were supposed to split the drive, you should have woken me!' She grinned.

'It's ok. The roads were clear and we were making good progress so it seemed a shame to stop. You can owe me. Come on, let's head in, I'm dying for the loo.' They jumped out of the van, locking it up and heading round to the stage door. Katrina judged venues on the welcome they received when they arrived, and she was impressed already; stage door was spacious, clean and warm, with assorted notices up on the walls and a man behind the desk. He was tall and thin, with very little hair on top and a polite manner.

'Good afternoon,' he said. 'You must be Starfleet. I'm Saru, and I'll be on stage door today. Please sign in, and I'll let technical know you're here.' Katrina heard him talking on a radio to someone as she ticked in the box next to her name, then took the pass he pushed across the desk to her. 'They'll be out in a moment; dressing rooms are up the stairs and round to the right.' Gabriel signed in as Katrina asked about toilets, then waited as she nipped up to find them. When she returned, there was someone with him. The woman turned, and Katrina was rendered momentarily speechless. She was almost impossibly attractive, with dark, wavy hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark eyes lined heavily with black eyeliner. She was dressed all in black, the skin tight jeans emphasising her slim figure and she had the best cheekbones Katrina had ever seen. The woman smiled and held out her hand.

'Hi, I'm Philippa.' Her voice was accented and her hand, when Katrina took it, was both soft and calloused, with strength behind the grip. 'I'll be doing sound for you today. Do you want to come through?' She turned and led the way through the doors.

'Shut up,' Katrina muttered under her breath as Gabriel smirked at her. 'Just shut up, now.' His smile grew wider.

'I didn't say a thing,' he grinned.

'You didn't have to,' she retorted, but stopped as they went through another set of doors and onto the stage. 'Wow.'

The theatre was even bigger than she had imagined, with three levels of seating and a pit area for standing in the front. The stage itself was about the size of the entire venue they'd been in last night, and was already mostly set up for them. She turned to Philippa, knowing she had a ridiculous grin on her face but unable to get rid of it.

'This is amazing. Last night we were in a cellar in Cardiff.' Philippa laughed.

'Glad you like it.' She gestured to a serious looking woman with dark skin and and short hair who had just passed them carrying armfuls of cabling. 'This is Michael, my number two.' The woman nodded. 'And up there you have Tilly; she'll be doing lights for you tonight.' Philippa raised her voice to yell up to a woman with vivid red curls who was standing in a booth up on the second level. 'Tilly! Band's here!' The redhead answered with a wave and disappeared from her position. 'Let's get your kit in.'

She led them across the stage to a big set of double doors on the other side, unlocking them and pushing them open to reveal Katrina's battered old van. Michael and Tilly joined them, and it didn't take long to unload the contents with all five of them working. Gabriel set to work assembling his drum kit, with Michael's assistance, and Katrina set herself up, moving the mic stand so she was slightly off centre and could see Gabriel.

'You're on vocals and bass?' Philippa asked. Katrina nodded. 'Unusual. I look forward to hearing you.' Praise made Kat a little nervous, so she concentrated on what she was doing while she replied.

'There used to be more of us, back when we were a covers band in school. Gradually people dropped out, and I took over lead vocals. Then it was just me and Gabriel, and when we started writing our own stuff something just clicked.' She risked a glance back at Philippa, and was relieved to see her smiling casually as she looked over from where she was working.

'That's pretty cool. I bet you're good at fronting. Sometimes the best people who front bands are the ones who never wanted to do it, because the people who do want to do it are dicks.' Katrina laughed out loud.

'I'll remember that one ' she said, grinning.

'Any special requests for lighting?' Tilly asked, appearing as Katrina plugged in her pedals. Kat looked up at her.

'Not from me. Check with Gabriel though, he'll probably have some thoughts.' Tilly nodded and crossed the stage, and Katrina saw Gabriel break off what he was doing to talk enthusiastically with her. She finished plugging her kit in, then jumped down off the stage to find Philippa again. The sound engineer smiled when she approached, and Katrina felt her tummy lurch. 'Do I have time to grab us a sandwich before we soundcheck? We haven't eaten yet.'

'Sure. We still need to line check with your kit so go ahead. Have you found dressing rooms yet?' Katrina shook her head, so Philippa explained how to get to them from the stage, then how to get to the nearest shop from the theatre. Katrina thanked her and left, explaining to Gabriel and taking his order on the way.

The sun was out and Katrina found herself enjoying the short walk to the shop. It was a pleasant change to turn up to a venue where they had so much help and so much extra equipment available. She picked up their food then headed back, waving at Saru and heading straight into the auditorium. Inside, she found Gabriel and Philippa patiently working their way through the drum mics, with Michael hovering, so she settled herself into a chair to eat. The seat she chose happened to be quite close to the sound desk, so she watched Philippa as she ate, admiring the way her hands ran over the console and the way her face looked in profile. Her eyes travelled down away from her face, running over her figure under the form fitting clothes she wore. Just as Katrina was imagining what it would feel like to run her hands over those curves, the other woman turned slightly and Katrina snapped her eyes back up to her face. A blush spread across her cheeks, fully aware that she had been caught ogling, but Philippa raised an eyebrow and let her gaze drop, running down Katrina's body in turn, before catching her eye again and smiling. As she turned back to her work, Katrina felt a jolt in her nether regions and wished she'd worn something other than worn jeans and a ratty old t-shirt to drive in.

After Philippa had finished with Gabriel, they swapped places and she jumped up on stage while he wolfed down his sandwich.

'What do you want in your monitors?' Philippa asked when she was satisfied with everything else.

'Mostly me. As little of Gabriel as possible,' Katrina replied, grinning as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

'As she'd like in every area of her life,' he muttered, jumping out the way as Kat tried to poke him on his way past. He seated himself behind his drum kit and addressed Philippa with relish. 'I'd like lots of Katrina please, in my monitors and everywhere else.' Katrina shook her head as Philippa laughed.

'I can do the monitors; I can't promise anything else.' She took a couple more minutes, before looking up again. 'Ok, I think we're ready to try a song. Let's hear something.' Katrina turned to Gabriel.

'The usual?' He nodded and struck a beat, and they launched into their standard soundcheck opening track. Philippa bent over her console, brow furrowed in concentration, and halfway through the working light went out, leaving Kat unable to see anything except Philippa and Tilly's faces in the glow of their consoles. The song ended and Philippa looked up with a smile.

'Sounding good! How's the onstage mix for you?' Katrina smirked.

'I never thought I'd say this, but can I have more Gabriel please?' Philippa grinned back. They ran another two songs, tweaking until everyone was happy.

'Sounds great,' Philippa said, approaching as Kat took her guitar off. 'I've never heard bass played like that before, you're really good.'

'Thanks,' Katrina replied, slightly embarrassed. She was still getting used to people actually liking their music, and while she was pleased about it she never knew quite how to respond to the praise. 'Let's just hope somebody turns up.' Philippa frowned.

'Didn't you know? You're sold out!' Gabriel whipped round.

'What?!'

'You're sold out,' Philippa repeated with a grin.

'No way!' Gabriel said, turning to Kat and she could see her shocked delight mirrored in his eyes. 'How many do you seat?'

'900 or so with the seats out like this,' Philippa responded, gesturing to the pit area.

'900 people,' Kat echoed. 'This is not helping my nerves.' Philippa laughed.

'Relax. You're good. They'll love you.' Katrina grinned back at her nervously, the butterflies in her stomach only partly from the thought of playing such a large crowd. 'We'll be opening the doors in about 15 minutes,' she added. Gabriel nodded, suddenly businesslike.

'Right. Come on Kat, let's go get ready.' She nodded in turn and picked up her bass.

'Michael is duty tonight so she'll come and get you five minutes before we're due to start. Have a good one.' She winked at Katrina, who just about managed to smile in response and find her way off the stage. When she reached her dressing room, however, she wasn't impressed.

'Fucking hell, Katrina, what is the matter with you? You're 29 years old and all it takes is an attractive woman winking at you to render you completely incoherent?! Get a grip woman!'

'That's exactly what I was thinking.' Gabriel was leaning in her doorway, smirking again.

'Fuck you,' she replied, with no heat in it. He grinned wider and sauntered into the room, flopping down on a chair.

'I didn't think it was me you wanted to fuck, I thought it was..'

'Gabriel!' Katrina yelped, then sighed, running a hand over her forehead. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' she asked wearily, looking at him in the mirror as she started to apply makeup.

'She's a very attractive woman, and you're only human. Plus, it's been ages since you last got laid,' he added, and she glared at him in the mirror.

'You're such a dick.'

'We share a room when we tour. I know exactly how much action you're getting,' he pointed out. 'And clearly, it's not enough.' Katrina put her head in her hands.

'Is there a reason you're in my dressing room when you've got a perfectly good one of your own?' Gabriel shrugged.

'I was bored. Besides, I'm used to sharing – it's weird having all that space to myself.' Katrina chuckled.

'I know what you mean. It's all pretty nice here. Is this what it'll be like if we keep doing well?'

'Fingers crossed. I could get used to dressing rooms without mould in them that don't stink of rotten eggs.' Katrina laughed out loud.

'Living the dream.' She got to her feet and started undressing. 'Don't you need to get ready?' Gabriel took the hint and got to his feet.

'Yeah, I guess I should. See you in a minute.' He left and she stripped, pulling fresh clothes out of her suitcase and discarding the old ones. She re-dressed in tight black jeans with artful rips in them and a black vest top, fairly loose fitting with a see-through back. She finished the outfit with calf high black boots with silver buckles and was putting the last of her makeup on when Gabriel came back in, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked her up and down and whistled.

'Very nice. Going all out tonight, are we?' He winked and she glared. 'You know I'm only teasing. You look hot. She'll love it.' There was a knock on the door, saving Kat from needing to reply. 'Come in!' It was Michael, wearing a radio with a headset and looking just as serious as earlier.

'We're nearly there. Are you ready?' Katrina nodded, the butterflies back in full force. This was always the worst bit, before the gig; once she was onstage she knew what she was doing, but the waiting around beforehand made her queasy. Gabriel clapped her on the shoulder and she grabbed her bass before following him out of the door.

The audience was loud; she could hear them as they made their way down to the wings. Peering through the curtains, she could see the place was packed. They looked like mostly students, but there was some variety and in the seats nearer the back there were people who looked more like her parents age. After a few moments of nervous hovering, Michael reacted to something over her radio, pressed a button and responded, before looking at them.

'They're all in. Ready?' They looked at each other. Katrina nodded.

'Yeah. Let's go,' Gabriel replied. They clasped hands briefly in their customary pre-gig embrace, then walked out onto the stage.

The crowd roared as they walked onstage, and Katrina grinned as she reached her mic; she said a quick hello and they launched straight into their opening number. The lights were bright and she was sweating already but she felt herself relaxing as she played. Here, she knew what she was doing; this was her kingdom and she loved it.

The gig went quickly; before she knew it they'd reached the interval and they left the stage. After grabbing a drink, she popped outside for a breath of fresh air and found Philippa smoking. Gabriel, who had been following her, muttered something about needing the toilet and doubled back on himself, heading back up the stairs. Philippa offered her a cigarette, putting the pack away when she declined.

'It gets pretty warm in there, huh?' she said, taking a long drag and leaning against the wall.

'Tell me about it,' Katrina agreed fervently. 'I wish I'd worn shorts and a bikini top,' she quipped, instantly regretting it when the comment drew the other woman's eyes to her outfit.

'I don't know,' Philippa drawled, raking her eyes over Katrina's body, 'I think you look pretty good in that.' She returned her gaze to Kat's face. 'But I'm sure you look just as good in your shorts.' She took another drag of her cigarette, keeping eye contact with Katrina. Kat swallowed, unable to think of a response that wouldn't make her look like a complete idiot. She was saved from having to answer by Tilly, who bounced through the door with a grin on her face.

'Hey. How's it going from your side?'

'Really good,' Katrina replied, relieved to get the conversation back on more neutral ground. 'They're a great crowd.' Tilly nodded enthusiastically, but turned to Philippa.

'Michael's just started calling them back in.'

Philippa took a last drag of her cigarette before dropping it and crushing it under her foot. Tilly opened the door and went through, but Philippa held it open, waiting for Katrina.

'Coming?' she asked, with just a hint of promise in her tone. Kat met her gaze.

'Yes please,' she replied, and preceded her through the door. She heard Philippa laugh softly behind her. She was also fairly sure she was checking her ass out, so put an extra wiggle in her step as she walked, and stopped to turn abruptly at the next door. Sure enough, Philippa's eyes flicked quickly back up to her face, the guilt in her expression vanishing quickly when she took in Katrina's smirk, to be replaced by a grin of her own.

'Let me,' she breathed, and reached past her to swipe her pass in front of the door sensor. The action brought her closer, and Katrina felt the heat of her body as she leaned in. She pulled back slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time. Kat licked her lips reflexively and Philippa's eyes darted down to follow the action, then back up again.

'Thanks,' Katrina murmured. Philippa quirked her lips.

'My pleasure,' she replied, the emphasis on the second word, and whisked past Katrina to head back in before she could react. Kat shook herself firmly and made her way backstage, finding Gabriel and Michael already waiting for her in the wings.

'I don't know whether to hit you or thank you for that,' she said, before he could ask. He grinned, but before he could reply, Michael was nodding and they were heading back onstage for the second half. It went even quicker than the first half; the crowd was warmed up now and responding well. She had a bit of banter with them between songs, and when they reached the end of their set, they were shouted back on for an encore.

'Erm, we don't actually have any more songs!' she admitted with a grin and a sideways look at Gabriel. He shrugged, leaving the choice up to her. 'Ok, let's do Out Of The Black again,' naming their debut single. From the cheering that greeted her statement, she figured that had been a good choice. The gig ended on a high; she thanked everyone profusely, plugged their album and they left the stage to thunderous applause and whooping. She led the way up to the dressing rooms and they both went into hers, matching grins on their faces. Katrina couldn't stop bouncing and grabbed Gabriel for a hug, before releasing him and doing a little victory dance.

'That was awesome,' Gabriel stated. He reached over and grabbed two bottles of beer from her bag, opening them and handing one to Kat. 'Cheers.' They clinked bottles, then drank.

'I can't believe how well that went,' Katrina said after a minute. 'All that worrying for nothing!' They finished their beers, still buzzing and unable to stop grinning, then headed back down to the stage. The working light was back on and the crew were scurrying around clearing up.

'Good job guys!' Tilly greeted them. 'They loved you!'

'Thanks,' Katrina responded, suddenly shy again. She unplugged her kit quickly then went to give Gabriel a hand.

'Where's good to get a drink around here then?' he asked Michael as they worked, but it was Philippa who responded.

'We usually go to Woody's, round the corner. They do food there too, if you're hungry.' She flicked her eyes to Katrina, who suddenly realised that she was, in fact, ravenous, having eaten nothing more than a sandwich all day.

'You read my mind,' she answered drolly, and Philippa smiled at her. They finished tidying their kit and loaded it into the van, shutting the doors and the dock doors afterwards. Gabriel turned to the three crew women.

'Today has been brilliant. Can we buy you a drink to say thank you for everything?'

'Absolutely!' Tilly replied, bouncing again.

'We need to finish up here,' Philippa chipped in, throwing a look at Tilly who stilled under her gaze. 'But if you're not rushing off, we'll join you in a bit.'

'I think we'll head over to Woody's and get some food, so maybe we'll see you there in a bit,' Kat spoke up. Philippa transferred her gaze to her.

'Sounds good.'

Katrina and Gabriel left the stage, heading back through stage door and out into the cool night air. To their surprise, there were a few people who had waited for them, so they signed autographs and posed for photographs for several minutes before escaping to the pub. They ordered another beer each and a pizza to share, then found a table. Katrina played with the label on her bottle for a minute before speaking up.

'Thanks for fielding that one,' she said, knowing Gabriel would know what she meant. She had been struggling to find a casual way to ask Philippa for a drink and Gabriel had done it so smoothly she had barely noticed.

'No worries,' he replied. 'You've been my wingman often enough. Besides, there might be something in it for me too.' He winked, and Kat snorted.

'You're awful.' Gabriel shrugged.

'I know. But what about you? I've never seen you like this over a girl before.' Katrina grimaced.

'I know, it's ridiculous isn't it? I barely know anything about her but she's driving me crazy! She's just such a mixture of everything; sweet, flirty, sexy, innocent then so not! She keeps throwing me off balance.'

'She's probably doing it on purpose, you know,' Gabriel remarked. 'Trying to gauge your response.' At Kat's questioning look, he shrugged one shoulder. 'I use that technique too.' Kat groaned and rolled her eyes.

'Please tell me I'm not getting all worked up over some female version of you!' He laughed and their pizza arrived, distracting them for a while. Just as they were finishing, Gabriel nudged her foot with his, then raised his hand in greeting at someone over her shoulder. She turned to see the three women from the theatre picking their way across the bar to them. Gabriel stood up as they drew level with their table.

'What can I get you to drink?' he asked. Philippa requested a beer, while the other two wanted to see what was on and accompanied him to the bar. Gabriel put a hand on each of their backs and leaned in close to talk to them, making Katrina shake her head in amusement. She heard a soft laugh and turned to see Philippa had slid into the seat next to her.

'My money's on Michael,' she said, eyeing them. Katrina raised her eyebrows.

'Don't be so sure. I reckon he's after both of them. He likes a challenge.' Philippa laughed.

'Well, that'll make for an interesting dynamic in my team tomorrow.' She turned to face her fully, and when she spoke again, her voice was a shade lower. 'And what about you, Katrina? What do you like?' The way she said her name sent shivers down Kat's spine and made her bold. She dropped her eyes to run down the other woman's body, then back up to meet her gaze.

'I like what I see.' Philippa smiled, acknowledging Katrina's forwardness.

'Then maybe we should leave before they come back and we get stuck here.' Katrina's response stuck in her throat, so she just nodded. Philippa took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet, leading her towards the nearest door. As they exited, she felt eyes on her and looked over to the bar. Gabriel was grinning and tipped her a wink; she waved vaguely back and he turned back to the bar and the other girls. Then they were outside, and Philippa let go of her hand. She only had a moment to register the loss before Philippa was in her space, pressing up against her and kissing her. She gasped, taken by surprise, and Philippa took advantage of her open mouth to deepen the kiss, stroking her tongue against Kat's. After a moment, she pulled back. 'I live five minutes from here. Do you want to come back with me?'

'Sure,' Katrina managed. Philippa stepped back.

'Do you mind if I smoke?' she asked, and Katrina shook her head. She waited while the other woman lit up, cupping her hand around her lighter and inhaling deeply before looking back at Katrina. 'Sorry. I know it's a terrible habit. But I do like it.' Katrina shook her head again.

'It suits you,' she said, then cringed. Philippa laughed and blew out smoke.

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Katrina chuckled as well, and they walked in silence for a moment. Philippa stopped outside the front door of a block of flats and finished her cigarette, before retrieving a key from her bag and unlocking the door. 'I hope you don't think I do this often,' she said as she led the way down a corridor and let them in through a second door, switching on the lights as they entered. Katrina grinned.

'I wouldn't like to presume.' Philippa's eyes darkened as she turned back to face her.

'Well, I don't,' she stated bluntly. 'But I couldn't resist you.' Katrina had a split second's warning and then Philippa was on her again, her lips moist and her tongue hot against hers. This time, Katrina stood her ground, kissing back with a fervour that had both women moaning within minutes. When Philippa pulled back, they were both panting. 'Bedroom's through here,' she growled, taking Katrina's hand and pulling her with her through the open door. She flicked on a light as they entered, then dragged Katrina down onto the bed with her. Katrina sat up and pulled off her boots, before climbing on top of Philippa and recapturing her lips. She ran her hands down Philippa's sides, grasping the bottom of her t-shirt and breaking the kiss just long enough to tug it up over her head before she was on her again. She felt Philippa's hands at her waist and let her own top be removed, then pressed back up against her. Now they were skin on skin and it felt amazing; Philippa's skin was soft over toned muscle and Kat bent her head to taste it. She licked and kissed a path up the other woman's stomach, growling in frustration when she reached Philippa's breasts and found them still covered by her bra. Philippa laughed and reached behind her, unhooking the bra and pulling it off. Katrina did the same with hers, dropping it on the floor and leaning back over Philippa.

'Much better,' Katrina murmured, working her way across the skin to take a nipple in her mouth. Philippa whimpered and clutched at Kat's hair. Katrina trailed her hands down her body, stopping at the waistband of Philippa's jeans. She undid the fly, then tried to tug them down. After a moment, she sat up, focusing totally on the offending trousers and tugging harder, but they didn't budge. 'These are too fucking tight!' Philippa raised herself on her elbows and smirked at Kat.

'I didn't hear you complaining earlier when you were checking me out.'

'True. But I've seen enough of them now. Get them off.' As Philippa lay down again to remove them, Katrina did the same with hers. For a moment, both women flailed on the bed in a distinctly unsexy manner, and Katrina giggled. After a moment, the trousers were off and Katrina made to cover Philippa again, but the other woman was faster.

'Oh no you don't,' she said as she straddled Katrina on the bed. 'Now it's my turn to be on top.' She grinned wickedly before dropping, teasing a path down Katrina's neck with her mouth while exploring her with her hands. She grazed her teeth gently over a nipple, making Katrina shiver, before stroking her fingers lightly over the material of her knickers. Stripping them quickly off, she brought her fingers back and stroked her again, slipping a couple inside when Katrina moaned.

'Philippa,' Kat whimpered, breath hitching as the other woman stroked her thumb over her clit. 'Oh God.' Katrina squeezed her eyes shut as Philippa continued her attentions, then squealed in surprise when she felt her tongue stroke slowly up her, taking over from her thumb. Philippa continued to move her fingers inside her, matching the rhythm to the swirls she was making with her tongue. Katrina was losing control, fisting her hands in the sheets as she tried desperately not to buck her hips. Philippa reached up with her free hand, running the fingers up Katrina's body until she swiped a thumb over her nipple, then pinched it. Katrina moaned desperately and thrust her hips forward. 'Oh God, Philippa!' Philippa did something with her tongue that made Kat mewl helplessly, and then she was coming, shouting the other woman's name as she arched and writhed on the bed. Philippa kept going until Kat twitched, then pulled back. Her eyes were dark, her hair dishevelled and her lips shining with moisture. 'Come here,' Kat commanded, her voice coming out husky. Philippa crawled up the bed to meet her and Katrina kissed her, tasting herself on her lips. Philippa's kisses were desperate, needy, and when Katrina reached a hand between her legs she found her drenched. She was still wearing her underwear, so Katrina tugged them off, returning her hand between Philippa's legs to gently stroke her. The other woman whimpered and clutched at her, her nails digging into Katrina's arms like little pinpricks.

'Please, Katrina,' she begged breathlessly. 'Please, I need you.' Kat didn't wait to be asked twice, wriggling down the bed and rolling Philippa onto her back before touching her tongue to her. Philippa cried out and Katrina knew she wasn't going to last long. She worked her methodically, teasing her as much as she dared to prolong the pleasure. Before long, however, Philippa was incoherent, panting and writhing under her, and Kat knew it would be cruel to leave her any longer. She latched onto her clit, flicking her tongue in a way that never failed to satisfy when it was done to her, and Philippa tensed, calling out Katrina's name raggedly as she hit her peak. After a minute she stilled, and Kat rejoined her on the pillows. Philippa drew her in for a kiss, their tongues stroking each other lazily now their hunger had abated somewhat.

'I can't remember the last time I came that hard,' Katrina admitted.

'Mmm, nor me,' Philippa murmured. 'I knew you'd be good in bed from the way you were onstage; you were so confident, and I couldn't stop watching your fingers on that guitar and thinking how much I needed to feel them inside me.' Katrina realised she hadn't actually done that and started to apologise, but Philippa cut her off.

'That is not what I meant,' she said sternly, before kissing Katrina again. When she pulled back, she had a twinkle in her eye. 'But if you're worried, I'll let you fuck me again in a minute.' Katrina raised her eyebrows, rolling them so she was on top of Philippa, pinning her arms above her head with one hand on her wrists.

'Oh you'll let me, will you?' Philippa's eyes had darkened and she was biting her lip in an unexpected show of submission. Katrina leaned in and kissed her hard, before pulling back and releasing her. 'As appealing as that is, I think I need a bit more of a break before I'm ready to go again.'

'Mmmm,' Philippa purred again, stretching like a cat. 'Shall we get some sleep before round two?' Katrina hesitated, and Philippa sat up slightly to look her in the eye. 'I was hoping you'd stay the night, but you don't have to if you don't want to.' Katrina relaxed, smiling and lying back down.

'I wasn't sure you wanted me to. I'd love to stay.'

'Good. And no buggering off in the morning without saying goodbye, either. I want lazy morning sex, oral in the shower and your phone number before you leave.' Katrina laughed.

'It's a deal. Which side do you sleep on?' They shuffled about, eventually settling into a spoon position with Philippa curled against Kat's back and her arm around her waist. Philippa's hand wandered down the inside of Katrina's thigh, causing her to chuckle and push playfully at her.

'Oi! Trying to sleep here,' she grumbled, removing Philippa's hand and holding her arm in place around her waist.

'Ok, ok,' Philippa smiled into her ear. 'Sweet dreams.' Kat sighed, already drifting.

'You too.'

* * *

Kat and Gabriel's band is based on a British band called Royal Blood; Out Of The Black was their debut single. If you don't know them, go check them out!


End file.
